User talk:Per Ankh
Welcome Hi, welcome to Warehouse 13 Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lizzie Borden's Compact page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Wikia (Talk) 01:16, September 23, 2011 Edits Please make one edit to a page, I see you made ten edits to the List of Artifacts, it would be preferred if you edited the page as a whole, not one category at a time. felinoel ~ (Talk) 17:09, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :No problem. felinoel ~ (Talk) 01:43, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Handkerchief Artifact Thanks for your use of the delete tags, that artifact was made by a guy who is now banned due to creating dozens upon dozens of fake artifact pages and refusing to remove them when asked to. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) :Oh and the sleighbells too. felinoel ~ (Talk) 13:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Deletion Thanks for marking pages for deletion, next time though when you do so please just add the template to the page instead of clearing its contents. Thanks again. felinoel 13:28, March 27, 2012 (UTC) Hey! lol nice occupation, have you seen my avatar? 16:37, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :xD Pity indeed. 17:56, May 14, 2012 (UTC) ::I've seen your edits, it was in order, also if you want something admin-y to do you can see this here lol. 18:01, May 14, 2012 (UTC) :::Tiny text? Where? lol it was just a coding error with my signature. :::As for what to do, it is mostly just citing each artifact on the list of artifacts page, we used to do that but then tons of new people came for the new season and didn't cite... that link just explains how we cite them there. 18:08, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Check it Warehouse_13_Wiki:Administrators#Administrators 14:00, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :Well you moderate the chat? 16:49, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::Warn and kick users who curse or attack people on it? General stuff like that. 17:18, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::Nah it is fine, that is why there are so many chat mods, what do you mean write a script though? If you mean what I think you do, wanna help me make an MMORPG? 17:48, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::Interesting... anyways whatcha think of all the pixelated Statue of Liberties? I think it was a merged item when someone combined it with some sbahj merch. 17:58, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::I just can't believe he killed Calliope... :'c :::::That does explain why he has a pool cue for a leg though, since with her dead he would have had to saw off his leg in order to get free. 18:13, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::1) Who said there was an update? ::::::2) She isn't? But her brother said he killed her? ::::::3) What, you mean the whole her brother is LE thing? ::::::Also) and which leg is it on LE? 18:45, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Removal of the leg could kill her, or at least... stop her from being able to wake up. 19:20, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::As in Code? 19:41, June 22, 2012 (UTC) :::::::::Sounds delicious. 19:43, June 22, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::::Hey there could be other Lyokos idk about, shush you. =b 14:39, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Userspace You know, if you put your fanon artifacts in other places in your userspace, your profile can get cleaned up... *Lantern Corps Rings *Pokemon Artifacts 16:48, August 6, 2012 (UTC) :Those were just examples though, make more if you want since it is all in your userspace. 17:19, August 6, 2012 (UTC) List of Artifacts Hey, if you add or edit an artifact's info and you know where it is shown, could you be sure to add that too? 13:11, August 7, 2012 (UTC) :I am commenting on the artifacts you edited here. 14:07, August 7, 2012 (UTC) ::Add a reference to the ones that don't have one. 12:49, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::Then just note at the end of the description where it is from. 17:03, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::Just do it whenever, like when you are editing the page normally. 17:12, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Fan region I was searching through fan ideas for Pokemon on Youtube and found a video showing a number of very good ones from a gallery. I found the gallery and thought you might like to look through the entries yourself. http://pequedark-velvet.deviantart.com/gallery/12729265?offset=0. Bear with the descriptions given, as English apparently isn't the artist's first language. --ToaCodyNuva (talk) 00:59, 8/19/2012 00:59, August 19, 2012 (UTC) Which set was your favorite? ToaCodyNuva (talk) 06:01, 8/19/2012 06:01, August 19, 2012 (UTC) The artist also made other Pokemon artworks. Try looking through the galleries, sorted by other original regions. ToaCodyNuva (talk) 06:49, 8/19/2012 06:49, August 19, 2012 (UTC)